Can somebody help Me
by Assassination
Summary: Aizen has sent one of his underlings to give a message to Kurosaki and Abarai, angered and slightly shaken, Ichigo and Renji both having a dreadful feeling creep up on them, saying the outcome could be deadly and horrifying. shonen-ai RenIchi
1. Chapter I

_**Can somebody help Me**_

Renji stood there with wide eyes as Ichigo slumped his head, fighting a Hollow and both bleeding profusely. They underestimated the damn thing. Big mistake on their half, because the Hollow soon became a gloating bastard. White mask with an odd crescent-shaped design on its face, fur the color of a violent shade of purple, long lizard-like tail covered in the fur. The scent emitting off of it was foul, like when someone left an onion in a rotting corpse, maggots flying all around it.

The orange haired teen looked up with brownish-gold eyes, narrowed as he tossed Zangetsu in the air, leaping up and snatching it with his left hand, swinging it angrily at the cackling Hollow, releasing Getsuga Tensho, red outlining the deep blue spiritual pressure. The redhead darting forth and swinging Zabimaru in a semi-circle and the blade extending in the first released form, slicing through the demon's arm to distract it as Getsuga Tensho cut through the mask.

Landing onto his feet, the lightly tanned form fell onto his knees with a huff, panting heavily as he shook his head, small droplets of sweat scattering in directions as his placed his right hand on his bent knee, panting as he hung his head, black lines slowly forming from the edges of his eyes, his inner Hollow's sick laughter ringing in his ears as his limbs finally decided to agree with his actions after a few minutes, Renji shun-poing over and giving the lightly tanned teen a worried glance.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki?" he asked, worry filling his tone.

Nodding slowly, Ichigo stood, looking at the pile of blood not very far away where the Hollow once stood, lifting his right hand and wiping it over his closed eyes, ridding himself of sweat threatening to fall in and irritate his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed, both breathing in gasps, the blood-loss large on both their end and the still dissolving Hollow. "I used too much spirit energy in that blow, guess I was really pissed."

Renji frowned, placing his left hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You've changed a bit after your birthday," he said simply, "your eye color's one of them."

He shrugged, "Couldn't expect them to stay brown, with all the stress in my duties, school...and home."

Renji nodded reluctantly, and he wasn't helping the matter, he was staying at the young Kurosaki's while he was still on the mission he was still progressing on. Finding out why Ichigo's spiritual pressure skyrocketed on his sixteenth birthday.

The boy sighed deeply, brushing the red haired Abarai's hand off his shoulder, walking towards his body while Renji just gazed back at the sky, a feeling of dread rumbling about his stomach. Feeling like something terrible was going to happen tonight, or very soon. Looking over to Ichigo, his eyes widened once he saw an arrancar aiming a cero at the boy.

"Ichigo! Get down!!" he cried, those brownish-gold eyes the teenager owned widened, turning with a quirked brow. Renji disappearing from his range of vision and reappearing atop him once he fell down on the ground, in his body completely as he clamped his eyes shut, little traces of white hinting in the light at the edges of the spiky-haired teen's hair. "You fucker!" the redhead hissed, clamping his right hand onto his left bicep, glaring at something behind the bushes.

Reopening his eyes, Ichigo's eyes widened once he saw the blood covering Renji's hand, and hearing that cackle behind the bushes, making him push himself up and away from the injured Abarai, facing an arrancar with golden hair, left forearm covered with a mask, shaped like a fang. Glaring, he quickly let his left hand dive for the amulet in his back pocket, yet stopped once the darkly tanned form raised a hand, giggling like a little girl.

"No, no...I'm sorry; I thought that meanie of a Hollow was going to kill you, Kurosaki-sama. Aizen-sama wouldn't be pleased with that," she or he laughed, sounding childish. They leapt onto a branch as Renji rose to his feet, both shinigami glaring at the bubbly form. "I'm Sabrina Kurokishi, low-level arrancar. I only came to give you two cuties a message!!" Her golden-green eyes mixed strangely, if anyone stared for a while, they'd see green, blink...you saw that glorious golden color. "Aizen-sama...wants me to give this to you, Kurosaki-sama," she beamed, since they finally confirmed it was a girl, "he wishes to see you...in...the Soul Society in two weeks from now. Which would make it Tewsday!!"

_What a terrible way to say 'Tuesday'..._ both thought bitterly, _Totally killed the seriousness in the moment._

"Ooh...he also wants to see you too, Abarai-sama!!" she giggled, lifting her hands to her face, curled up into unthreatening fists. "So sorry about that cut...I would heal it, but Aizen-sama restricts me from doing that, so sorry."

With that, she tilted back, falling into the portal. But not before she kissed her left hand, lowering it and blowing at Renji, who sidestepped, standing a few feet away from Ichigo, a disgusted look emerging on his face. The brownish-gold eyed teen frowned, clenching his fists once they dangled at his sides. Biting his lower lip with a growl of frustration.

Seeing this made the redhead look at the perplexed, yet pissed, look on the handsome teen's face. But it was short-lived, since the boy turned, running away and kept on running, even after Renji called out his name.

"Shit, don't do anything stupid," he grumbled as he ran over to his gigai, tugging it on with a few curses here and there, taking in a deep breath once he got in, standing, since his body was on the ground, standing and rushing off after the orange haired teen. "Don't do anything stupid," he repeated, concern bubbling in his gut.

XXXX

Ichigo had no idea where he was running to, but he just was. The urge to escape the anger, fear, bloodlust, hatred, anything, was so powerful, that the world was blocked out as he clamped his eyes shut, running and running. Sweat reappearing on his skin, not even realizing the wounds he gained in his shinigami form hand slipped and snuck onto his human form.

Blood drenching his shirt with the Grim Reaper on it, holding his most treasured weapon, the reaping weapon. The scythe.

His tight brown jeans receiving the blood from the lower regions on his torso, panting as his eyes lifted, seeing a park. Many buildings passed, his heart pumping angrily, demanding that he stop and relax. Wounds pulsing, mind pounding, thoughts racing, hearing disconnected.

Nothing was around him, as though everyone had vanished, leaving him in a black abyss. Black like his other half's eyes. Said Hollow hadn't spoken that much this week, since the boy's celebration on becoming a year older.

They made an agreement, and one the lustful demon was trying his hardest to stick to.

Two nights out and an occasional Hollow ass-kicking.

Making that deal with his dark-self made them merge, so that some traits his inner Hollow possessed was passed on to him, mixing with his appearance, and shocking some of his friends, making crazy excuses about his eyes and hair. Rukia eagerly accepted it, telling others it was natural. Except for the white in his vibrant colored hair, Isshin saying he bleached the edges for kicks, which had earned him a violent kick to the head.

Renji didn't understand it at all, which made Ichigo need to explain it once in a while.

Said Abarai finally caught up with the fleeing Kurosaki, reaching his right hand out, claiming the boy's left shoulder, yanking him back, being rewarded with a surprised gasp, the world bouncing back into vision, senses coming back all at once, blinding him as he turned, falling on top of the strong figure. Colliding to the ground, Ichigo groaned, hands clutching tightly onto the elder male's shirt, lifting his head slowly, panting as his brownish-gold eyes tried desperately to realign the shadows, bright colors from dark, features, buildings, everything and anything his sight had lost.

Groaning again, he buried his face into the muscled man's chest, knees bent and straddling the redhead, whom was staring at the boy with slightly widened reddish-brown eyes. Raising his right hand slowly and placing it on the lightly tanned form's back, rubbing circles in with a heavy sigh.

"At least you didn't do anything stupid," he sighed, closing his eyes, leaning his head back. Covered by billions of shadows crossed over each other, trees on either side of them, no one walking past to give them odd glances, which saved both of their reputations. "I was worried, fuckhead, don't run off like that, geez."

"Renji?" Ichigo finally spoke, sounding confused. Wondering why he felt the redhead's caresses and warmth. Where he was and why he had run off.

"Whoa, you were really outta it, weren't you?" he asked, sounding astonished, slowly propping himself up with his left hand, feeling the boy's orange locks with white on the rim tickling his face. "Why'd you run off in the first place? The news about Aizen was that shocking?"

Ichigo lifted his head, blinking. "No, not really, I just..." He took in some air slowly, releasing it after a while, uncoiling his fingers from the rough fabric slowly once Renji removed his hand from his back. "Felt like running."

"Well don't do it again so suddenly, scared the shit outta me." he growled, sounding concerned, yet scolding the orange haired sixteen year old at the same time. "That Sabrina girl was weird, and that old play of kiss-the-hand-blow-it is so old," He shuddered from disgust, "besides...we should worry about telling the others, yet, I don't know if I can leave you alone for a few minutes without throwing a fit and running off again...to who knows hell where."

Ichigo slumped his shoulders. "I'm fine," he said with a threatening edge to his tone, "besides Hichi– I mean, I want that day to come more than anyone. I'll kill him this time."

"Rearing to go, as usual, ain't ya?" Renji chuckled, standing and running his left hand's fingers through his hair, feeling a leaf in there as he pulled it out, both staring at it once he brought it in front of their vision. Orange. "That's some weird...coincidence, I guess."

"That's worse," Ichigo sighed, pointing with his right hand to the red leaf on the side of them, "I hate that astronomy crap. Fortune telling...reading the cards, palm reading, crap."

"You could never know Ichigo, this could be a sign of the outcome." the Zabimaru possessor frowned, looking displeased, the red leaf broken and crippled, the orange off way better, only torn from top to halfway. "And I don't like it."

Ichigo nodded slowly, taking the orange leaf out of his friend's hand, tossing it to the side as he turned, walking off with a deep scowl. "It's all crap, Renji, don't believe it."

Yet, for some reason, Ichigo felt the same dreadful feeling coil up in his stomach, the worse was yet to come, and both shinigami knew it. And prayed silently it would be a war where no one would die, except that bastard Aizen.

_**XXXNOTEXXX**_

_**Well, I could've made it better, but putting in complete details was really, really never my thing. Anyway, yeah, I'm gonna make up my own war with these guys. Anyway, review, please. It'll encourage me, and I'll try to update this regularly and update my other stories. Inspiration struck me on this one when I watched something with a certain song. Don't know about the title though...if anyone can think of a better title, please suggest away!!**_


	2. Chapter II

**_Chapter II_**

Ichigo shook his head while the two shinigami walked to the Kurosaki Clinic, both of their minds on the leaves' conditions, the image slowly turned, the red leaf being replaced with Renji, the orange with Ichigo.

Said teen shuddered, clapping his hands to his arms, rubbing them frantically while Renji looked over at him with reddish-brown eyes that were full of concern as he lifted his left hand and placed it on the orange haired figure's right shoulder, causing Ichigo's senses to pick back up to speed, his head whipped over to the Zabimaru possessor's direction.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?" he asked, tone low so no one else could hear him.

"No, just a chill, happens every now and again, you know?" the brownish-golden eyed teen complied with a half-hearted laugh. Receiving a look of doubt he frowned, his orange and white bangs dancing in the wind once they came to an abrupt halt before the young Kurosaki's house. "Renji, I'm fine, see? There's nothing on me...I'm completely, and utterly, fine!" He even emphasized the word 'fine', pulling away to give the tattooed man a good look at him.

The redhead sighed as he shook his head, "Okay, I was just...you looked like you saw a ghost and I...well..."

_Thought I should ask,_ the muscled form thought as he looked away with his tattooed brows furrowed. The orange haired form shook his head, leaning his head down, burying his chin into the fabric of his shirt, bringing his shoulders up and shoving his hands into his pockets with a sigh. _Because I'm really worried about you, Ichigo._

The lightly tanned form veered over his shoulder at the door with half-lidded eyes, the image slowly creeping back into his mind, making him shiver again, yet forced it back down once he bit his lower lip.

"Come on, it's getting pretty late and we need our rest," the youth sighed, slumping his shoulders, relaxing his stiff figure as the sky began to darken, looking up with his brownish-gold eyes to see the redhead looking to the side, a perplexed look crossing his handsome face. "Hey, let's get inside,"

"Yeah..." the redhead complied slowly, as though he was slowly being pulled back out by the young shinigami's words.

Turning around while being slightly hesitant since the tattooed form seemed like he was going to black out since the wound was still open, yet dried. Scabbed over, remembering this made Ichigo cringe as he listened closely to the redhead's steps as he walked past him and up the stairs.

Growling at his own paranoia the teenager slowly made his way up the stairs and to his room just as Renji had, blinking once he noticed that the muscled form was sitting on his bed, hunched over with his fingers loosely laced together, his reddish-brown eyes halfway shut as he slowly lifted his head to see a wide eyed Kurosaki.

"Something wrong?" he asked out of habit, since Ichigo would never tell anyone straight-out what was bothering him unless they persisted with purpose. The redhead lifted one of his hands once he unlaced the fingers from the other, bending them, beckoning the orange haired teenager over.

The lightly tanned teen did so with a look of alarm, slowly sitting down next to Renji, eyes staring at the wooden flooring as though it was the most interesting thing in the world he's seen so far.

"Nothing," he replied, his clenched hands resting at his sides, unclenching them and then clenching them again, repeating the procedure, sweat gathering and tingling at his finger tips, "I was just thinking about how we're gonna kick Aizen's ass."

The long haired shinigami shook his head slowly, reaching his left hand up and placing it on the teenager's shoulder. The sixteen year old's eyes widening slightly at the non-violent touch, then again, he remembered the incident at the park, Renji rubbing circles into his back with the palm of his hand. Honey colored eyes gazed over at the reddish-brown eyed shinigami, seeing that the red blood drench his shirt, but ignoring it to the best of his abilities.

The hybrid took in some air, looking down on the white covered mattress, seeing the liquid violate and stain the fabric. Leaning his head down, he looked up at Renji with a saddened look.

"I...I don't think we should tell anyone," he admitted, closing his eyes with a content sigh, "maybe...the day before, but that's it."

"Ichigo," the tattooed from frowned, "it would seem very unfair for us to just go up to them on Monday two weeks from now and say, "Oh, guess what? Fuckhead's heading over here tomorrow," I don't think so." He was trying to be funny just a little bit, yet completely serious, causing the lightly tanned teen to cringe.

The boy lifted his head, brownish-gold eyes open and brows furrowed.

"I don't want them to know; maybe I can get Aizen to fight us somewhere else,"

The redhead growled, angered that Ichigo was thinking he'd be able to twist that psycho into meeting them up for battle somewhere else. They'd be outnumbered, none-the-less. They would need reinforcements.

Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yuroichi, and Soi Fon wouldn't be enough either.

"I just don't want anyone to die because of –"

Said redhead shoved the orange and white haired teen down onto the bed, straddling him, calloused, large, hands placed atop both his shoulders, holding him down with a threatening growl. His brows furrowed as his white teeth were bared, Ichigo's own thin orange brows raised, his brownish-gold eyes widening. His orange and white hair scattered about on the pillow. Fear flashing through his eyes, anger through the red haired Abarai's.

"R-Renji?" he stammered, muscles tensing off of instinct when he felt the angered fukutaicho's grasp tighten on his clothed skin, slamming his eyes shut, ready to feel a tightly clenched fist introduce itself to his chin.

"Open your eyes, ya idiot," The smaller form cracked his left eye slightly, and then fully opening both. "I ain't gonna hit you," the pale form shook his head slowly, then stopped to look down on him with a stern gaze, "you don't get it. The shinigami accepted you, because you're helping us, and we're repaying you...and...because taicho requested that we do so as well."

"Byakuya actually did that?!" A gasp was released, a grin forming on Renji's face, his thin line for a frown slowly allowing his lips to widen in length and height. Ichigo looked down, biting his lower lip, wondering if Renji's captain actually would do such a thing.

"Naw, I did," he laughed, joking, yet seeing those brownish-gold eyes glaring at him, brows furrowed as the form beneath him scowled, struggling against the taller man, arching his head to the side with a growl. "Seriously Ichigo...trust us, we won't turn our backs on ya if you're withholding information from us. You," He sat up, the late afternoon light bouncing about in the room, making the muscular form's body glisten in a God-like way, "can trust me the most. After all...you did save Rukia, and for that..."

"I didn't do it alone, you dolt," the boy grumbled, slowly sitting up and reaching his left hand up, scratching through his spiky hair with a deep sigh, looking up at Renji with a deep frown, "you almost got her out of there, you did most of the work I wouldn't have accomplished if I held onto her."

"But still," the redhead shook his head attentively; "I owe you my life for saving her."

Ichigo's expression faltered, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open, yet immediately snapped it shut, scooting back as he dropped his head, left knee brought up as he rested his left elbow on it, right hand placed firmly on the mattress. Gathering and organizing all the information he had gathered, slowly looking up after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"And I owe you mine," he spoke; steady but nervous, thinking he sounded ridiculous, "for saving me when that arrancar attacked."


	3. Chapter III

**_chapter III_**

Renji smiled gently, hoisting his right hand up and placing it on the hybrid's shoulder, his reddish-brown eyes soft as he shook the boy. "It was just a simple favor, Ichigo, don't put too much thought into it, 'kay?"

Honey colored eyes glanced up into the heartwarming gaze, then his head snapped toward the direction of his door, eyes wide as his father stood there with a wide grin, waving at Renji.

"Why, hello, Renji-kun, I haven't seen you in a long time,"

"Uh..." The redhead slowly removed his hand from the dark haired man's son, "good afternoon, Kurosaki-san."

"Just call me Isshin, Renji-kun," the eldest Kurosaki grinned, waving his left hand dismissively, "are you hungry? Yuzu's almost done making dinner...although she started a while ago. Ichigo, why didn't you tell dadd-"

"Get out of my room!!" he cried, tossing a pillow in the man's direction, smacking the door and slamming it shut on the man's face. "Geez..." The orange and white haired teen scratched through his hair with his left hand, dropping his head and shaking it. "Doesn't he know anything about privacy?"

_Apparently not,_ the red haired Abarai thought as he stood, his feet tapping the floor gently as he glanced over his shoulder at the frustrated shinigami, _should I just bring him back to Soul Society and tell them nothin's wrong with him? It'll make trainin' for the attack easier..._ He blinked, noticing that Ichigo laid his head back against the bedpost, his knees close to his chest, elbows rested on them as the teen's arms were crossed. _...but he'd miss his family._

"I'll see ya downstairs, 'kay?"

"Yeah." Ichigo turned his head so he could gaze out the window, watching as the colors dulled and mixed gracefully. "Go ahead."

Nodding slowly, the redhead gazed forth, walking towards the door, grasping the handle hesitantly, turning it and exiting, leaving the musing Kurosaki to himself.

_Hichigo,_

"_What is it?"_

_Something doesn't...seem right..._

"_What...'bout the redhead?"_

_Yeah,_

"_Okay...I'll listen...but it better not be any mushy shit,"_

_You saw him right? He looked like he was thinking about something...I don't know what it was about, but I'm sure it had to do with me._

"_And ya conclude tha' 'cause?"_

_Renji was staring at me...I didn't see it, but I know he was._

"_Just ask him what's on his mind, idiot. He does tha' to you...so what if it's not your style, just ask him."_

_I never took you for the advice giving type, Hichigo,_ A chuckle tumbled from his lower lip, _guess you took Zangetsu's advice and decided to play nice._

"_Keep it up, King...and I'll never help you out ever again!"_

_I was kidding, thank you._

"_Yeah, well – wait...did you just –"_

_Yes._

"_Oh, well...you're welcome...I guess."_

Slowly standing, the vibrant haired teen gazed out the window once more before heading down the steps.

XXXX

"So, Renji-kun," Isshin spoke at the kitchen table, pointing a fork at the redhead as his dark eyes scanned over the tattooed male, "how have things been going?"

"Great, just great," he mumbled, his eyes settling down on his lap, his socked feet fiddling as he grew nervous under the man's gaze, "I hear that Ichigo's sister...uh...Karin is on the soccer team at her school."

"Yes, but alas...she is too violent, so they placed her on the team that's heading to nationals two weeks from now." the eldest Kurosaki sighed, shaking his head as a smile crept across his lips. "You can come watch if you want."

"I would be de-" Renji chocked, stopping and biting his lower lip. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he returned his gaze to the man before him. "Actually...I can't. Something important is going to happen in my hometown that day."

"Oh, a festival?"

"A fest- oh, yeah."

"Can I come along?!"

"Huh?!"

"To tell you the truth..." Isshin leaned close, holding his left hand next to his mouth, keeping his sentence away from his daughters that were watching television while eating. "I don't want to go...because Karin will only kick that ball into daddy's face."

"I-I can only bring one person along with me...um..." A blush grew on Renji's face, this was going to sound wrong on so many levels...that Ichigo's father might think the wrong thing, "only the people who live there can bring one person to come along...and I wanted to bring Ichigo along."

"I knew it!!" the old man shouted, a little too loudly, causing his daughters to stare at him while Renji slowly sank into his chair. "I knew you liked my son the moment I saw you trying to coax him into se-"

And Renji thanked the heavens that Ichigo came flying in at that moment, kicking his father square in the jaw.

"You sick, perverted, old man!!" he roared, glaring at his limp father with crimson tinting his cheeks. "Quit putting your mind in the gutter!" He turned toward Renji, both of their faces the same color as Renji's hair. "Hopefully he didn't say anything too weird, sorry Renji...I would've come sooner but –"

"You two are together!" Isshin bounded up to his feet, wrapping his arms around Renji and Ichigo's neck, pulling them close with their faces a hair length apart. "Misaki...our son has finally fallen in love!" he cooed to the poster in the living room.

"Is it just me...or did he get the wrong idea about what I said?" the brownish-gold eyed youth growled.

"It's not just you..." Renji sighed, "he also got the wrong idea about what I said."

"Ah, time to plan the wedding, Yuzu! You'll cook!"

"Shut up!!" Ichigo cried, punching his father's balls angrily, causing him to gasp and fall into a pile on the floor as both shinigami stood straight. "We're not together!!" He used his right index finger to point between himself and the Zabimaru possessor. "I don't know where you come up with these crazy conclusions and shit...but knock it off!!"

And this continued well into midnight.


	4. Chapter IV

**_chapter IV_**

The Kurosaki household settled down around five in the morning, since Isshin thought he could show his son his, so-called, 'fatherly love' and tease them about, supposedly, being together.

Plopping his bottom on his bed, Ichigo groaned, rubbing his hands on his face vigorously, cursing his old man with every single curse he knew. The redhead, obviously was sitting on the floor across from Ichigo as he leaned back against the wooden closet.

"So," Renji frowned, "how do ya think we should handle this?"

"I don't really know," The vibrant haired teen shrugged his shoulders, letting his hands drop into his lap while glancing up at the thoughtful redhead, "all I do know is that if I don't leave soon...my family will be dragged into this."

"Want me to take you to the Soul Society?"

Brownish-gold eyes blinked, staring at the tattooed from, noticing that his reddish-brown eyes were closed. His eyelids fell halfway shut; brows drooped, a saddened expression passing his features.

"Well..." he mumbled, poking his pink tongue out and tracing his dry lips, "I don't know..."

"Ichigo, it's only until this battle with Aizen's over," The red haired Abarai opened his eyes, pushing himself into a standing position, walking over to the whitish-orange haired teen, hoisting his hands up and placing them on the slightly muscular. "But...if you don't wanna go, I'll understand."

The brownish-gold eyed teen let his gaze fall to the floor, his hands subconsciously reaching up and grabbing handfuls of the redhead's shirt, his forehead pressed firmly against the man's chest.

"I don't know...shit..."

_I knew it,_ the tattooed man thought as he stood there, letting Ichigo hold onto his shirt like the boy's life depended on it, _he won't admit it...but he'll miss his family._

"Renji, when this is all over...will you promise me one thing?"

"Depends," he smirked.

"Promise me you'll make it out alive,"

Reddish-brown eyes widened, his gaze falling down to the shinigami. Sighing, he removed one of his hands, placing it atop the boy's gravity-defying hair, ruffling it gently. Blinking, Ichigo lifted his head, feeling his heart grow heavy at the look the Zabimaru possessor was offering.

Worry, uncertainty, and other emotions that were hidden well.

"Ichigo...I can't promise you that," he replied while furrowing his brows, "anything can happen."

The teen let his hands slip, dropping his head as he bit his lower lip. "You're...right..."

And Renji just stood in front of him with an apologetic look flashing in his eyes as he slid his left hand down, cupping Ichigo's cheek and forcing the shinigami representative to face him.

"But I can promise that I'll have your back,"

The hybrid nodded slowly while shutting his eyes and tilting his head down. His right hand placing itself over the Abarai's own with a sigh.

"I'll keep you to that, and..." Ichigo spoke softly, almost like a whisper, "I promise you that as well."

XXXX

The sun rose, the teen shifting on his bed with a mumble as his eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking a couple times to notice that he was, definitely, not in his room. Sitting up swiftly, he glanced to the door to see Rukia standing there and supposedly yelling at Renji.

"What were you thinking?!" she shrieked. "Honestly...I can't believe you brought him here without his family's consent!!"

"Rukia, calm down," Renji coaxed, lifting both of his hands and placing them on her raised shoulders, "I asked his dad and he said yes, but if you wanna yell at someone, go yell at your brother, he told me to bring Kurosaki here last night."

The raven haired girl smacked the redhead's hands off her shoulders, frowning and glaring at him with deep violet eyes. Taking in deep, labored, breaths, she finally calmed down.

"Fine, I'll go talk to my brother about this," the young Kuchiki sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at Renji with a stern look, "but...Renji...is Aizen really coming here for the war?"

"Yeah,"

"On Tuesday two weeks from now, eh...can things get worse?" The small girl shook her head while frowning. Turning, she walked off to go speak with her step-brother about the situation; both not even noticing that Ichigo was wide awake and listening.

Slowly getting off the bed, Ichigo stood, eyes wide as he stayed where he was standing, clenching his fists angrily. _I was brought here while I was sleeping?! That asshole!_ he thought bitterly, his brownish-gold eyes flickered dangerously, his nails digging into his skin and causing him to bleed. _Command or no, he had no right to do that!! Even with my father's fucking consent!!_

Renji turned, eyes widening once he saw that the hybrid was wide awake and glaring at him, as though he had a death sentence that was about to be carried out by the overly pissed Kurosaki.

"Ichigo, look...Byakuya may have told me to bring you here, but your father was the one to tell me to take you somewhere..." the red haired Zabimaru possessor explained. "He saw that you looked stressed and asked me to take you somewhere where it would go away."

"That didn't give you the right to bring me here, you prick!!" Ichigo snapped, baring his teeth from frustration. "Ask me first before you drag me somewhere!!"

Then something clicked.

"Where the hell is my body?!"

"I gave it to Urahara," Renji frowned, "I'll take you back after the war, okay?"

Ichigo plopped his bottom back on the bed, hoisting both of his hands up and placing his face within them, shaking his head from side to side. He didn't want this to happen, not one bit. All he wanted was to face Aizen one-on-one and destroy him, that was all.

"_Calm down,"_ Hichigo's voice sighed, _"you're causin' a storm."_

_I didn't want to come here until the day of the official war..._

"_Look, King, deal with it. A'sides, ya got Renji t' help ya train, so just deal with it. He said he'll take ya back to your family after the war...it's only two weeks away anyway."_

Ichigo mentally nodded, _Fine...you win..._


End file.
